Mizuki Aizawa
A sharp tongued, gyaru styled makeup artist. She always speaks her mind and has no time for people she deems bothersome. Appearance In Game Mizuki is tall and tanned with bleached hair. She wears blue contacts and lots of makeup. She likes gyaru fashion and while a lot of things about her may be fake her chest is not one of them-Her notable makeup consists of pink lipstick and two pink hearts below her eyes. The outfit she wears is styled after kogyaru fashion. It consists of a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with a pink striped short skirt and matching bow. She wears a yellow sweater that she keeps tied around her waist, and loose, baggy, knee high socks with brown loafers. She wears 2 pink scrunchies on her wrists and puffballs hair ties in her hair. She wears large heart shaped hoop earrings and has long blue nails pasted on. Without Makeup Without her makeup, Mizuki looks quite different. Instead she has small, brown eyes, a somewhat plump nose, her left eyebrow has a notch in it, and her lips are much less full. Her nasolabial folds are also more prominent than usual at times. Aftergame She has 3 after game outfits, one for spring, one for summer, and one for fall/winter. In her spring outfit, she wears a ruffled, shoulderless green top, jean shorts, and pink wedges. Her hair is up in a pony tail and she wears her usual scrunchies. For summer, she wears a yellow tshirt tied at the end, jean shorts with a yellow belt, that has a butterfly shaped buckle, and sandals. Her hair is in twintails, and she now wears bulky blue bracelets with matching hoop earrings. The hearts on her face have been replaced with blue flowers. In her fall/winter attire, she wears a black coat, with cheetah fur trim, with a matching skirt underneath. She wears dark brown heeled boots and white knee high stockings. Only some of her hair is up, with the rest being kept down, and she has a cheetah print bow and gold hair clips. She wears gold hoops, and her lipstick is a slightly darker pink from usual Stats Being a makeup artist, Mizuki is quite skilled at applying makeup, and is also rather perceptive. Personality Mizuki gets irritated easily and doesn't like people who are childish or lazy. She also doesn't care for rich people. She has a sharp tongue and isn't afraid to speak her mind. It takes her awhile to warm up to others, and she prefers to close herself off for fear of rejection. Despite coming off as confident and headstrong, she is actually rather self conscious and can be sensitive at times. Once she is close with someone, she occasionally is willing to joke around with and tease them. Background Mizuki grew up rather poor, with her father usually working multiple jobs to sustain the family. One of these jobs ended up costing him his life, and he passed away when Mizuki was 13. From there, Mizuki's mother, and even Mizuki herself, ended up taking multiple jobs to make ends meet. Growing up, Mizuki never had many friends, and was picked on heavily, mainly due to her appearance and social status. She often had her things stolen and hidden around school or thrown in the fountain, had her desk written on, was sent fake love letters, and was berated overall. Her interest in makeup sparked because of this, as she wished to change herself to avoid further harassment. She found herself particularly interested in gyaru fashion, as she admired and wished to have the same level of confidence. Once high school started, she had mastered her skills enough to have the confidence to show her new self to others, transferring to a school a bit further away and pretending like her past self and appearance never existed. She noticed that she was no longer made fun of after doing this, and it solidified her insecurities with her natural appearance, even to the point she would wear makeup when at home. She lives with her mother and two younger brothers, Takeo and Rentaro. Rentaro being the older, in his later years of middle school. He is a delinquent usually causing trouble for Mizuki. Takeo is the younger, at 10 years old, and Mizuki is protective of him and worries for him greatly. Mizuki's relationship with her mother is strained and awkward, with her mother working all the time and pushing many of the house responsibilities onto Mizuki. Story Mizuki only made a few friends, and they ended up killing one another oop-she then was executed for murdering Kumi Yonebayashi in the fifth chapter. The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: Shes scared of rich people now and also shes dating a hunk its p lit Relationships Shou Ueshiba - SHSL Groundskeeper. Hardworking and quiet, she gets along with him easily and sees him as one of her few friends in the game. She usually tries to keep him from falling for things. They seemed to have some feelings for each other. They start dating in aftergame. Reiko Kikuchi - SHSL Crossdresser. At first she found them annoying but grew to like them, almost feeling the need to protect them at times. Things between them became difficult after Shou's death. Himawari Doi - SHSL Oshiya. Himawari seemed to think Mizuki was cool and looked up to her in some ways. She worried about looking cool in front of Mizuki despite Mizuki thinking she's fine the way she is. Trivia * Her favorite food is melon * She has a pet goldfish named Dorothy * She knows how to roller skate from working at a lil carhop diner * She loved summer festivals and fireworks, as her family would go every year, giving her some of her fondest memories * Her blood type is A Category:Characters